


【锤基】划算的买卖

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 👮🏻♂️👮🏻♂️锤：朋友，来当警察吗？当卧底送媳妇那种警察哦~⚫◼️基：朋友混黑吗？包吃包住还有对象送上门那种黑哦！





	【锤基】划算的买卖

入夜的市中心灯光繁华，车鸣声四起，这是一刻都安静不下来的城市。

熙熙攘攘的街上，多数人们的夜生活才刚刚开始，每一夜都是不同人的狂欢。

Thor已经观望了目标车辆整整十分钟，脑子一片空白没有任何计划，双腿不受控制的有点抖。

作为一名刚从警校毕业的小萌新，他的第一个任务是拖住本国最大的犯罪分子一天时间。

这有点为难新人，而他不是普通新人，他是家族世代从军从警的新人。

萌新警察在路边蹲着的时间太久，招来了一个衣着暴露的女性Omega，那Omega一上来就问Thor需不需要服务，吓得根正苗红的小警察话都说不清就走了。

特殊服务？？？

Odin说过，军人的天性，是不惜一切代价去完全任务。

Thor脑袋瓜里闪出了计划，这计划要是成了，他的任务也成了，清白之身也没了。

这计划要是不成，那就再想别的。

他是Alpha，他不吃亏的！放心大胆的去吧！！

Thor Odinson怀着慷慨赴义的心敲了敲目标车辆的副驾驶窗口，学着刚刚那位Omega的话。

“你好，请问需要特殊服务吗？”

车内久久没有回复，当Thor觉得失败了，里面传出清冷好听的声音。

“我不用别人用过的东西。”

Thor一听，感觉有戏，继而说道，“Sir，您愿意当我第一位客人吗？”

里面又是一阵静默，大概五分钟后，还没报价格的Thor被带上了另一辆车。

“Sir，他分明不是……”助手Skurge把上了膛的枪收好，十分不解，“这太危险了。”

“我说他是他就是了。”Loki敲了敲手背，他只和女性Omega有过几次来往，还没从来没接触过Alpha呢。

Laufey总不让他和Alpha接近，近身的手下也都是Beta，这有个送上门的Alpha，不要白不要，又不是他去勾搭的，不能怪他。

“该说什么不该说什么你得记住，Laufey要是知道了，我第一个罚你。”

“多给我两个胆也不敢啊！”

Thor被各种抽血检查后送进了浴室，洗了半个小时澡，被搓澡师傅差点搓掉一层皮。

裹着一条浴巾被送到了目标人物面前，那人穿着白色的浴袍，微长的发散落在耳边垂至肩头，两条大长腿交叠随意搭在桌上，手里晃动这斟着红酒的高脚杯。

他生得精致，这样的场景落入Alpha眼里便是视觉盛宴，血气方刚的男子幻想了一下待会要发生的事情，比如说那搭在桌上的长腿会盘在他的腰上，比如说那摇晃红酒杯的手会环在他脖子上或者抓着他的手臂。

Loki示意其他人离开，关门声响起时，他拍了拍身边的位置，Alpha识相地坐到哪里，有些拘束的把双手搭在膝头，板直了腰杆，俨然一副好学生的样子。

“没人教过你怎么服侍客人吗？”Loki把Thor的身体报告随手一放，“Thor？你的身体很好，我很喜欢。”

Thor侧头看了一眼Loki，他该怎么办，没人教他该怎么取悦Omega，他连怎么取悦自己都不知道！

“您希望我怎么做？”算了，还是把选择权交给他吧。

Loki不禁笑了出来，就这样的脑子还想当卧底？连装都不会装。

Thor被Loki的笑声吸引，心脏里好像有只小鹿在乱撞。

他的目的是缠住Loki，不让他出现在码头，他是警察，不是真的出来卖的，那么……那就只要做一个合格的Alpha就好。

这个吻很温柔，温柔到Loki不想推开的地步，他很少接吻，他不喜欢那种黏黏腻腻的感觉。

Thor的吻很舒服，软软的，还有特属他的Alpha味道。

Omega的腿在二十分钟后盘到了Alpha腰上，浑身黏黏糊糊汗津津的，他无法讨厌这种感觉，他正处于欢愉的天堂中。

一夜酣战，直到快破皮的程度两人才抵足而眠。

厚重的窗帘隔光效果很好，Thor睁眼时是一片昏暗，和睡前一样。

怀里的温度与电子表上的1.37PM提醒他任务已经完成，昏暗的环境他无法看见怀里人的睡颜。

贪心的Alpha打开了床头的台灯，Omega在暖光中的睡颜恬静又美好。

Thor无法将这样一个人想象成本国最恐怖的犯罪分子，他意想中的坏人头目，是五大三粗的汉子，长相粗犷，行为粗鲁，凶神恶煞的。

不应该是这样的斯文白净，看上去像贵族的优雅绅士，也像大部分青春期女生或Alpha的梦中情人。

“醒了？”

再听听这喊了一夜后微哑慵懒的声音，硬了硬了。

“嗯，你还好吗？”

Loki在床上伸了个懒腰，往Thor那边挪了挪，却没睁眼。

“还好。”Omega窝在Alpha怀里，餍足过后的他像只奶猫似的，软糯好欺。

“我要走了，您……”Thor低头看了看Loki，那白皙的肩头还有痕迹，现在怀里的温度又那么真实，他，他有点舍不得。

“Thor是真名吗？你为什么要做这一行？”Loki睁开眼皮抬起头，水汪汪的眼睛看着Thor，惹得Alpha心里再次翻涌。

“Thor是真名，因为家里……”Thor斟酌着用词，他现在不是警察，是……“我父亲重病，母亲上个月出了车祸，存款都给我父亲治病了。”

“我听人家说这一行来钱快……”

Loki看着脸不红，心不跳的Thor，就一直看着他，直到Alpha变得窘迫不安。

是新手吧，不仅不会装，连撒谎都不会。

“别干这个了，跟我过，我养你。”Omega吻了一下Alpha的下巴，“我会给你足够的钱，你只需要陪着我。”

Thor听到这一把推开Loki坐了起来，不经思考就拒绝了这个提议。

“任何一个看过我身体的人都死了，你不仅看了还碰了。”Loki不知从哪掏出一把枪对准Thor的太阳穴，“你可真奇怪，出来卖的不就是为了钱吗？伺候我一个不比伺候一群人要好？还是说，你根本不是鸭子？”

“我是……”Thor心都凉了，他怎么知道Loki有这种习惯？要是知道他打死也不会用这个办法啊！他不缺钱，他爹妈好着呢！

“我能和我家里人说一声吗？如果你要养我，我不是要一直在你身边吗？那……我总得跟他们说一声吧，他们还生着病呢。”

Loki挑挑眉，把枪收好，按下床头某个按钮对外面的人说把手机拿进来，不一会，就有人敲了门。

“当着我的面打。”

Thor拨了个号给好友Fandral，电话接通后又把通话的声音调小了一些。

“爸，那个，我这段时间就不回去了，医疗费给你打到卡里，找个好点的护工。”

“钱……我，我找了份包吃包住的好工作，老板人好预支的薪水。”

“您不用担心我，我挺好的，你好好照顾身体，我上班了。”

“好，好，拜拜。”

Thor打完电话把手机放在床头柜台灯旁，重新上了床。

Loki看着明显不安焦虑的Alpha玩心大起，他往后退了退，腿＊＊往两边分开，对某人勾了勾手指。

Thor忽然觉得，Fandral听不懂他说什么也挺好的，Loki这样的尤物，他愿意，他可以，他非常可以！

Thor住进了Loki郊区的庄园，某一天他趁Loki外出时躲过监视的人员，给组织汇报任务，和事情的大致发展。

他的上司说，待在Loki身边获取情报也方便很多，反正只是散发散发Alpha的魅力，不危害生命就当是实习任务吧。

上司还说，有Odin在，就算是Laufey，也不能要了你的命，就放心被Loki养着吧。

在这个黑白共处，互相牵制互相维护的社会，两方人没必要闹得太难看，只要不危害普通群众，不扰乱社会秩序，睁一只眼闭一只眼也不是不行。

Thor无聊极了，Loki不在的情况下，他只能到处逛，他想干嘛都可以，问题干什么都是一个人。

他不可能和朋友们聚会，他的朋友都是警察或者检察官，他也不能和Loki的手下去玩，那群人就像木头一样，一天天的都瘫着脸。

来到庄园的第三天Loki就离开了，Omega说不用叫他先生，也不用那么拘束，他们不是雇佣关系，是情人。

每天早晚各两小时健身，早上看看书，看看剧，中午做一顿增肌餐或者吃厨师做的。

休息一会后睡个午觉，四点钟左右吃个下午茶，然后看看书，看看剧，游个泳，健个身。

一天差不多就这样过了。

或者买一些积木，手办回来组装，日子要多无聊有多无聊。

Loki在第十七天的下午回来，Omega把微长的头发剪短了，短发被梳在脑后是刚好能遮住腺体的长度。

看上去更年轻可人了，可这个Omega比不修边幅高大的Alpha还要大上三岁。

“我不在了你连胡子都不刮吗？”Loki把外衣一脱，走到沙发那倒在Alpha怀里，搓着他下巴长出许多的胡子。

“你要帮我刮吗？”Thor用胡子蹭着Omega的手心，然后又蹭人家的额头。

“嗯哼，你不怕毁容的话。”

白色的泡沫软化胡子刮起来不会痛，Thor看着比他矮一点的Loki认真的把泡沫擦在他的下巴上，心脏被丘比特之箭一击。

来来回回不过三天，他们却熟络得像认识了三年一样。

有着Odinson这个姓氏就保证了他不会随随便便被杀死，组织上也没有派什么任务给他，钱又不是真的缺。

他不用刻意恭维或者小心翼翼，只要做好Alpha该做的，不管是情人恋人爱人都差不多，都是要同居的！

“听他们说你很少出去，因为无聊吗？”

“嗯。”

“不怕累的话，可以一直在我身边，陪我到处飞。”

“嗯。”

Omega的速度很快，不一会Alpha的下巴被刮得干干净净，一点伤痕也没有。

“我想把泡沫擦在你脸上。”Thor从镜子里看Loki，他是真的想抹Loki一脸。

Omega以掩耳盗铃之速把手上残留的泡沫糊了Alpha一脸。

“其实我不在的时候你可以回家照顾你父母的。”晚饭后花园里，Loki和Thor在散步。

“反正我不怕你跑了，你也跑不了。”

谎言一旦开了头，就要用无数个谎来圆。

“他们请了两个专业的护工，我给他们电话时，父亲说让我好好工作，找到高薪的工作不容易。”Thor打量了一下Loki的表情，没有什么变化，还好还好。

“是吗？”Loki这句话令Thor瞳孔放大，Omega拍了一下Alpha的屁股又说，“那就继续努力，别辜负我。”

他实在太喜欢这个大个子说谎的样子了。

漏洞百出，表情控制失败，说谎前紧张到僵硬，啧啧啧，多亏碰上了他，不然早就死了千百遍了。

不过Thor的目的是什么？他好像从来没有问过关于他的事情，也没有趁他不在做一些小动作。

“想不想去度假？”

“什么？”

“去海边度假，带你去玩几天。”Loki拍了拍Thor的肩头，“蹲下来背我，我累了。”

“你要带我去玩吗？”Thor背着Loki走在铺着鹅卵石的小路上，别看Omega瘦，背着还是有点重量的。

“嗯。”

“谢谢。”

Thor还以为是只有他们两个的“约会”，结果是Loki要去谈生意，刚好在一座海边城市，顺便把他带上。

“这是你养的Alpha吗？看上去很一般。”Grandmaster摸着小胡子，签了合同后揽着Loki的腰往外走，不忘数落跟在一旁的Thor。

“你有什么好的介绍给我吗？”Loki习惯了Grandmaster的不正经顺势接话。

“当然，不如现在就去看看？”

“好主意。”Loki意识到Grandmaster或许是有其他事情和他说不方便外人在场，转头就对着Thor说，“你先回去吧，我有事要忙。”

Thor看着Loki被人揽着越走越远，那人的手还在动，似乎是在揉按Omega腰间的软肉。

而他被Loki抛弃了，说好的带他来玩，结果他要去找其他Alpha了，他要去和其他Alpha玩了。

难受，感觉要窒息，他怎么能……他怎么能这样，明明都有他了为什么还要去找别人？难道是他不够勇猛吗？可是哪次不都是他想哭着喊着要停的……

为什么那个人捏他都没反应的？他不是有洁癖吗？不是不喜欢别人用过的东西吗？那老头子一看就不是什么良家妇男！

他好像，也没有什么资格生气呢……

Loki回落脚的酒店时是凌晨两点十五分，他喝了些酒，和Grandmaster玩了一晚上，顺便谈成了一笔生意。

他的Alpha有着良好的生活作息他是知道的，不是不得已的情况下，十一点钟绝对会在床上发出轻微的鼾声。

现在都快两点半了，他还在客厅里看电视。

“在等我？”Omega从后环住Alpha，嘴唇靠近他的耳旁，稍微一碰就能触到。

“你喝了很多吗？”

“还行，没有醉。”Loki走到Thor前面，跨坐在他身上，解开扣子，“要来吗？”

“我想拒绝。”Thor把解开的扣子一一系上，Loki身上不仅有酒味，还有浓浓的，其他Alpha的味道。

大概是他刚刚和别的Alpha欢愉过了吧，或许是因为别的Alpha不如他好，今晚他才会回来。

“为什么不？你明明都有反应了。”Loki皱着眉按摸Thor，“你今天怎么这么奇怪？”

“洗个澡早点睡吧，你醉了。”

Omega打了个酒隔，那味道连他自己都嫌弃，刚刚被一群Alpha挤来挤去的，身上也沾了不少味道，反胃！

嗯？味道？

Loki意识到了什么，比如说Alpha的独占欲之类的，天啊，他的Alpha不会是吃醋了吧？瞧着委屈又无奈的眼神，真可爱啊。

“傻瓜。”Loki倒在Thor身上，闭上了眼睛，闻着Alpha身上令他安心舒适的信息素。

“你是不是吃醋了？”

Thor捏着Loki的肩膀，闷闷的应了声没有。

“我父亲管得严，你是我第一个Alpha。在我没腻之前，我不会和别人在一起，自然，我也不许你碰别人。”Loki呼出的气都是酒味的，他确实有点醉了。

“我哪有资格吃醋。”Alpha嘟囔了一句，说到底他在Loki眼里不过是出来卖的被他圈养的宠物而已。

这个身份是没有资格吃醋的，唉……人生艰难。

“我允许你有。”Loki动了动，找到了更舒适的位置，“只要你对我好，我就不会抛弃你。你要是背叛我，我不仅会杀了你，还会杀了你的父母，你的朋友，所有你接触过的人。”

Omega睡着后，Thor帮他擦拭了身体，换上了干净的睡衣，虔诚的在他额间留下一吻。

Loki就只有第一天在签合同，接下来他和Thor就没分开过，也没有第三者插足。

他们去潜水，和水母转了两圈，在珊瑚旁击了个掌，还捡了不少贝壳。

去冲浪，Thor比Loki熟练很多，一看就是经常玩的那种。

那次之后，他们时不时就去蹦极，跳伞，玩一些极限运动。

有时候也小清新一点，去坐坐热气球看看风景，去广场上喂喂白鸽，去游乐园坐坐摩天轮。

三个月的实习期很快就过了，转正后的Thor依旧和Loki住在一起。

组织上说，反正去都去了，人家不赶你走就继续待着，以后还有任务呢。

Thor心里的小九九是，既然Loki喜欢和他在一起，不如努力一把让Loki喜欢他这个人，这样就能一直一直在一起了。

他不介意被养一辈子的。

吃软饭什么的，他也不是很排斥啦。

相处的日子久了，Thor也知道那个Grandmaster是Loki的闺蜜，也是个Omega。

不存在竞争力。

他喜欢Loki，Omega人不错，对他也挺好的，性格也不坏，除了做的生意是黑色的……管他呢，他的任务是拖住Loki，并不是降服Loki或者打败他。

拖住他，能用很多办法。

“我高价请回来的厨师不是摆设，你就放过我，也放过你自己吧。”Loki面对眼前的黑暗料理时第七十三次欲哭无泪，Thor最近脑子抽了，非要给他做一日三餐，少一顿都不行。

“我不累，没关系的。”Thor把叉子放在Loki手上，“试试吧，我改良过的，刚刚吃了一次，卖相差但味道还过得去。”

Loki看着那一坨被称为意面的不明物体，他下不了嘴。

“Lokiii~”

这货不知道从哪学的，每次他不肯吃就发动星星眼攻势。

Omega眯着眼卷了一点点放入口中，口感卖相都不好，好在味道不算难吃，还能咽下去。

Thor给Loki倒了杯苹果汁，心里满足极了，据说抓住一个人的心得先抓住他的胃，听说不要就是要？

他要好好学会怎么做饭，要抓住Loki的胃，也要努力抓住Loki的心。

“呕……”

Alpha还没幻想到两人的幸福生活时，Omega吐了他一身呕吐物……

十五分钟后，Loki的家庭医生上门诊断他的病情，经过初步判断，Loki怀孕了，已经六周了。

Omega注意到Alpha的表情不太高兴，还敢不高兴？敢说让他打胎试试看！

常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋，再说了，他们偶尔还把鞋子扔到河里。

Thor脑子持续短路中，他和Loki有孩子了，Loki怀上了他的孩子，他是Loki孩子的父亲，Loki愿意生他的孩子……

四舍五入，Loki愿意和他在一起。

“满12周时可以完全标记，这对你身体比较好。”医生收拾东西准备离开，“不舒服了不能吃药，对胎儿发育不好，有什么不懂的记得给我电话。”

“好，谢谢你，我送你吧。”

“不用，你的Alpha好像开心坏了，我就不打扰你们了。”

医生离开后，Loki一脚把Thor踹回现实，他发誓，但凡Thor说出一点点令他不开心的话，他非得把这个傻瓜剁碎了喂鱼去！

回过神的Thor愣着看了气呼呼的Omega三秒钟，随后抱着他傻笑了两分钟以上，大手还不断抚摸未显怀的小腹。

“傻了吧唧的。”Loki知道Thor也是开心的，刚刚的郁气也都消散了。

“我太开心了，我们有孩子了。”Thor往Loki脸上啵唧了好几口，喜言于色，挡也挡不住。

没有不公平的相处，日常的玩笑，调情，约会，Thor都快忘记是以什么身份陪在Loki身边的了。

或许他只记得他是“卧底”，在任务完成后爱上了目标人物。

“切，是不是你的还不知道呢。”Loki揉着前几天刚把长发剪了的Alpha，心里怀里都暖暖的。

起初只是贪玩，后来嘛，想玩一辈子，他不担心孩子的到来，这本就是他的计划之一。

他喜欢Thor，这有点蠢萌的Alpha简直就是他阴暗生活里的阳光与清流。

不知道这孩子会更像谁？

“你的就是我的，我的就是你的。”Thor把Loki圈在怀里，“我可以标记你吗？”

“不行。”Loki摸了摸肚子，“医生说要三个月才能标记。”

“生物课上老师说，不被标记就怀孕的Omega孕期反应会很大，会很难受。”

“我听医生的。”

三天后，吃什么吐什么，浑身乏力，格外嗜睡的Omega主动邀请Alpha标记他。

被标记的孕期Omega格外依赖他的Alpha，在明知对方来历的情况下也忍不住一边缠着他，一边处理生意场上的事情。

Thor给了他所需的信息素，安全感，还有那种被捧在手心里呵护的感觉。

有时他无缘无故发脾气，无缘无故到什么程度？可能Thor洗澡的时间多了一分钟，他也能因此气个十几分钟。

这样的事情太多了，他都感觉自己有点变态了，控制不住情绪，也控制不住眼泪，经常骂着骂着眼泪刷刷刷的掉，也就Thor受得了他。

四个月的时候，他开始多疑敏感，明明Thor一直都在他身边，上厕所都在一起，他就感觉Thor会出轨，或者不爱他噼里啪啦的一大堆。

理性告诉他，这是孕期反应作祟，然而这段时间理性不管用。

Thor和他去领了证，成了合法的夫夫，他总算明白了，原来是因为没领证才一直以为Thor会出轨。

六个月时，他的肚子已经鼓起到遮不住的程度了，Thor经常挽着他的手和他散步，逛街之类的，还算开心。

“我今天眼皮一直跳，感觉有不好的事情要发生。”照常，Thor在午觉后拉着Loki去散步，逛逛超市或者去广场转转。

“你做了什么我不知道的亏心事？”

“昨晚的黄桃是我吃完的算不算？”

“回家跪搓衣板！”

他们去了市中心最大的那家广场，Loki早上说想吃广场那边某家小吃店的榴莲班戟，早上下大雨没法出门，下午天放晴就马上来了。

“Thor？”付钱的过程中，Loki听到有个女声喊了Alpha的名字，随即望了过去。

是一位金色卷长发，长得很漂亮，看上去很温柔的中年女士。

Thor感觉被雷劈了都没现在那么惨，他妈牵着他爸在离他不到两米的地方，而他旁边是他的合法丈夫，彼此都不知道彼此存在的那种。

“你怎么会在这里？你好久没……”回家了。

“姨妈啊！好巧啊在这里碰到你，最近身体还好吗？”Thor把Frigga后半句话堵了回去，他还不想在大街上被迫解释什么，起码得回家。

“额……还行？”Frigga看看Thor，又看看Thor挽着的黑发男子，再看看黑发男子大着的肚子……不是说出任务吗？？怎么？？

“姨妈您好，我是Thor的合法Omega，我叫Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”

Loki一看就知道，这就是Thor口中生病的父母。

嗯，脸色红润，中气十足的病患。

“你好。”

Frigga和Loki握了握手，Laufeyson……她知道的，Laufey的独子。年纪轻轻就继承了父亲的事业，不出两年铲除了所有异党，是最危险的人物。

“初次见面，有些意外，我们也没来得及准备见面礼。”Frigga看了一眼Odin，她家老头子貌似不太好啊。

“无妨。Thor，今晚我们和姨妈，这位是姨父吧？”

“是的……”

“不如今晚我们和姨妈姨父吃个饭？二位有空吗？”Loki摸了摸自己的肚子，想再坑Thor一把，“我还是第一次见到他的长辈，Thor他的父母还在医院，我也没见过，姨妈是Thor母亲的妹妹还是姐姐？”

Odin被空气呛了一嘴，Frigga回答是妹妹。

Odin夫妇与Odinson夫夫在一家日料店吃了初次见面的饭，Loki和Frigga这边聊得热火朝天，从诗词歌赋谈到孕期保养，Odin和Thor这边尴尬的除了吃什么都不知道该干嘛。

在Loki去洗手间的时候，Thor简洁的解释了情况，简略化讲述了他想出的馊主意，然后被圈养，然后日久生情，然后怀孕领证……

Frigga表示，Loki还不错，可以继续处。

Odin表示，Laufey不会放过Thor的。

也就是那短短的三分钟，Thor得知，他的岳父竟然和他爸是小学同学，初中同学，高中同学……后来也没断了联系，只是也没有那么熟络，就是见面了可以吃饭的关系。

那他是不是可以和Loki坦白了？坦白从宽，抗拒从严这个道理他还是懂的。

然而一回到家Loki就去洗澡，洗完澡就说累了要睡觉，完全不给他开口的机会，也没有问他关于姨妈和母亲的事情。

Loki这一胎不得了啊，别人都是九个多月，他倒好，整整十一个月才卸货，一卸卸俩，而且明明产检时只有一个女孩。

医生说，是姐姐挡住了弟弟。

Loki休息了一个月左右开始产后复健，他有孕期水肿的现象，因为怀的时间久，吃的也太补，孩子没有超重，他是胖了十几斤。

Thor见好不容易养起来的肉就要被舍弃，好说歹说才劝服Loki，练出肌肉线条就好了，不要减肉，增肌吧。

Loki看着Thor那比Narve脑袋还大的肱二头肌，心动，想要。

Narve是弟弟，Thrud是姐姐，清一色的金发碧眼，小孩子也看不出什么长相，反正婴幼儿时期是更像Thor。

Loki心塞。

他们领了证，也同居了一年多，然而没有婚礼，没有誓言，也没有戒指。

Omega说，等孩子们长大些，可以给他们当花童了再举办婚礼。

Alpha说，都挺好，我都可以，都听你的。

论吃软饭的最高境界，是你有能力与他成为敌人，却选择与之和睦相处。

Thor的组织貌似已经忘记了外出做任务的他，除了每个月三千块的工资外，好像已经没有什么联系了。

说好的要他当卧底，结果只做了一次任务。

忘记身份的不止是Thor，还有Loki。

Loki在日渐相处中已经忽视了Thor卧底的身份，当着Alpha的面说一些商业机密也是常事。

他要比无所事事的Alpha忙上许多，尽管他避免了出国或者去其他地方出差，视频通话也是少不了的。

短则一个小时，长则六小时。

还有一些需要他亲自处理的事情，几乎都是送上门让他处理。

但还是很忙，忙到喂奶的时间都没有。

孩子们三个月大的时候，Loki在没和Laufey商量的情况下教给Alpha一些他们生意上的事情。

Thor只是有点老实，在面对Loki时没有说谎的底气，但他不傻，智商够用，关于那些黑吃黑上的事情，上手的很快。

日子忙碌而幸福，偶尔因为育儿方式不同有些小摩擦，也会很快处理好矛盾点，避免下一次再犯。

时间一天天流逝，不知不觉两个孩子会独立行走了，能模仿大人说话，能清楚的表达想要的东西，很少用哭泣引起父亲们的注意了。

这天早上，Thor在一堆玩具中陪孩子们玩耍，顺便哄他们吃早餐。

孩子们起得早，Loki还没醒，Thor并不想让小屁孩子们打扰到他宝贝的睡眠时间。

一位穿着随便，提着行李箱的中老年男人愣在大厅，他深刻怀疑是自己眼睛瞎了才会在儿子家里看到一个带娃的Alpha。

“你是谁？”

Thor抬起头，哦~这是他敬爱的岳父大人，他曾看过Laufey和Loki的合照。

这就尴尬了。

“额……我是Loki的合法Alpha，我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。”年轻的Alpha左手右手各抱一个娃走到Laufey面前，“这是我们的孩子，Thrud，Narve，叫Grandfather。”

两个孩子认生，看见了不认识的人下意识就缩回父亲怀里不去看，真实尴尬了。

“额，他们有些害羞。”

Laufey感觉他有可能要去趟医院被急救几天，怎么回事？他就去旅个游，连外孙都有了？？？Loki这孩子！！不是不让他和Alpha有来往吗！！还有，这俩孩子怎么可能是他儿子生的，没一点像的！！！

“他在哪里？”

“Loki吗？他在睡觉，爸你先随便坐坐，过一会他就醒了。”

“谁是你爸！你别乱叫！我不认识你！！”

Laufey情绪一激动，声音也拔高了许多，两孩子大约是觉得生气的Laufey很好玩，一个两个都要揪Laufey好不容易留长的胡子。

Laufey：……

一个小时后，睡足觉的Loki穿着居家睡衣去到大厅准备和Alpha当着孩子的面腻歪腻歪时，看到了正笑呵呵和孩子们玩的愉快的亲爹。

“回来了也不说一声。”Loki拨了拨头发，让自己看上去不那么随便。

“我要是告诉你了，你准备躲到哪里去？”Laufey的心脏早就被两个孩子萌化了，他正在努力教会孩子们外公这个单词。

“Thor呢？你把他赶走了？”

“去给你买吃的了。”Laufey听到Thor的名字，终于舍得给一点眼神给Loki，“Odinson？别告诉我是巧合。”

“不是巧合。”Loki也不打算隐瞒，反正事情到这一步，除了Thor什么都不知道，他们谁都知道了，“你别管那么多，政府那边没想对我们动手。”

“去年有个新上任的局长不懂事，想拿我开刀，派Thor拖住我，毁了一桩生意，断了我一个根据点。”Loki这话说的轻松，无视Laufey愈发难看的脸色。

“那个局长现在已经落马了，至于Thor……他并不知道全部的计划，这只是个意外，但我认为，”Omega揉了揉眼睛，睡了八个小时他还是好困，“一桩生意一个根据地换一位顶级Alpha，我赚了。”

“哦，还有两个孩子，你挺喜欢对吧？找个时间约Odin夫妇吃个饭？你们长辈之间的事情我就不掺和了，我挺喜欢Frigga的你别为难人家。”

Laufey一个头两个大，他还没说要接受Thor成为家里的一份子，Loki就已经胳膊肘往外拐了。

不管怎么说，看在孩子的份上，Laufey勉为其难认同了Thor，并且对Loki把一部分生意教给Thor保持沉默。

孩子们很喜欢Laufey，所谓的隔代亲？Loki和Thor也自在了些，有了Laufey，他们还能赖赖床什么的。

这一天早上八点半，Thor收拾好自己又收拾好Loki后准备下楼吃早餐，孩子是他们自己带，但不代表家里的保姆厨师都不在了，只是很少需要他们罢了。

Thor去到客厅，那表情和Laufey第一次见他时是一模一样的。

他看到了Odin和Frigga。

他看了看平静如水的Omega，他好像早就知道了。

“你们醒了？”Frigga起身，分别给了他们一个吻，“他们好像又长大了些。”

“是的，小孩子长得快。”Loki笑了笑，“两个月前的衣服他们现在已经穿不下了。”

“看来要多准备些。”

Thor一脸懵逼，怎么听这话好像他妈早就见过孩子了？不对，Loki什么时候和他妈那么熟？？他是穿帮了吗？

“Thor，你要好好照顾Loki，两个人好好过日子，没有什么比幸福更重要。”

“我知道了，Mom。”

三位长辈已经吃过早饭了，餐桌上Thor用眼神疯狂暗示Loki，Omega会意，吃完早饭后就上楼等着Alpha了。

看来今天没法上班了，那就休息吧。

推开卧室的门，Thor一脸正色地坐到Loki身旁，也不打算拐弯抹角，直接就问了出来。

“你是不是早就知道了？”

Omega看着电视吃着水果，敷衍的嗯了一声。

“那你是什么时候知道的，为什么不告诉我？我瞒着你超累的，又特别愧疚。”

“Thor，我手底下有不少夜总会。”Loki咬着苹果，淡淡地说。

“什么？”话题怎么扯到夜总会了？“你别想转移话题。”

“在那里工作的，都要遵守职业操守，不能未经过客人同意亲吻客人，不能在未经过客人同意留下吻痕之类的痕迹，不能过夜。”

言下之意就是，Thor第一天就被看穿了。

“这是行规，你想想你第一晚对我做了什么。”

Thor顿时觉得喉咙被什么反复碾压，想说点什么都说不出口。

感情Loki从第一天就知道他的身份了？所以他所有的谎言在Loki眼里都是笑话，好羞耻啊！！

“傻了吧？”Loki转过身子面对Thor，“装得又不像，说谎又不真，表情又无法控制，最重要的是你犯了卧底的大忌，对目标人物产生感情。”

“我又不是专业的，上头只让我不惜一切代价拖着你一天。”Thor心塞，他要说出来，“我也没想到会喜欢你，也没想到会喜欢到想结婚的地步。”

“再说了，你也是喜欢我的。”

苹果是脆的，咬进嘴里咀嚼的声音也是脆的，苹果是甜的，吞到肚子里的果肉也是甜的。

“那你是怎么发现我父母的？Frigga又是怎么知道孩子们有没有长大？你瞒了我好多事情。”

“我早就知道啦，只是不想告诉你，看着你心虚窘迫的样子，你不知道你那样有多想让我欺负你。”Omega用膝盖顶了顶Alpha的大腿，“什么时候我自己带着两个孩子出去 什么时候就是我和母亲见面的日子。”

Thor想起好几次Loki都拒绝了他的陪护独自出门，母亲从来没跟他说过，原来啊，他是被所有人都瞒着。

“我好欺负？Loki，说谎的孩子是不乖的，要受惩罚的。”

Omega在闻到瞬间炸开的，极具攻击性的信息素时就想逃走了，还没来得及起身，就被更高更壮的Alpha扛了起来。

“明明先说谎的是你！你简直是不可理喻，无理取闹，得寸进唔……”

Alpha心想，管他谁对谁错，总有一个人要受惩罚的。


End file.
